


I missed you

by cataclysmicTilde (Garchompdra)



Category: Seven Knights (Video Game)
Genre: College AU, M/M, some other peeps mentioned but they don't actually appear so, this is just self indulgent fluff ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7789480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garchompdra/pseuds/cataclysmicTilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rudy returns to the dorms and finds something lying in wait in his bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I missed you

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if there are typos i am not the best at proofreading my own work  
> i hope the characterisation is okay...!!

“I’m back,” called Rudy.

After receiving no response, he stepped into the flat, lugging a small suitcase behind him.

The past week had been nothing less than hectic. After getting a last-minute call from home, he’d abruptly left the dorms as soon as their holidays had begun. Rudy felt bad on his roommates, but his adoptive family meant a lot to him, and in-between college responsibilities, it had been months since he’d last paid them a visit.

He only hoped that Kris would forgive him.

Placing his shoes to the side, he saw Kris’ were in their usual place but Kiriel and Alicia’s were missing. No wonder the place was so quiet.

Despite having only been away for a few days, it was clear enough that Alicia had her way in terms of cleanliness and maintenance. Rudy cringed at the sight of dirty dishes stuffed in the kitchen sink.

Quickly moving on, Rudy reached his room and unlocked the door. Leaving his suitcase in the corridor, he entered the room, hitting the light switch with the back of his hand.

That’s when he noticed something was already in here. Something was in his bed.

Rudy glanced at the window. Closed. He quietly shut the door behind him.

He couldn’t tell what was in his bed, all that was visible was a large lump wrapped up in his bedsheet.

Did someone break in? Oh God, hopefully it wasn’t an animal. The amount of times he’d said “no” to a pleading Jave to help the guy sneak in Red was more than he could count (rules were rules after all).

Rudy lunged forwards and swiped the blanket from the bed.

He was greeted by a half-unfamiliar, half-comforting sight.

Kris was curled up, in his bed, hugging a pillow whilst having his face buried in it.

Rudy scratched his cheek, unsure what to make of the scene in front of him. He settled on sitting down on the end of the bed.

Moments like these were rare enough. Kris was more of a night owl and never listened to Rudy’s lectures about getting a proper night’s rest. At the moment, it wasn’t even dusk and the guy was sound asleep.

Kris suddenly shifted position and Rudy froze.

Thankfully, Kris only pulled the pillow closer to his chest, resting his head on top of it.

Damn, this guy was too beautiful, even in his sleep.

Without thinking, Rudy leant down, brushed aside Kris’ fringe and gently pressed a kiss to his forehead. When he withdrew, he saw a pair of dull red eyes were glaring at him.

Okay, maybe Kris wasn’t so sound asleep.

“Oh, it’s you,” said Kris.

“Did you miss me?” asked Rudy.

“Didn’t even notice you were gone,” said Kris with a scoff.

“That’s cold,” said Rudy.

“Says the one who up and left all of a sudden,” grunted Kris.

“I’m sorry,” said Rudy, scratching the bridge of his nose. “You know what my family are like.”

“Spontaneous,” said Kris. “Noisy. Annoying.”

Rudy chuckled. “Ariel was a little clingy but I expected that. There’s nothing wrong with a bit of noise in life.”

“The noise you make is noise enough,” said Kris.

“I missed you, you know,” said Rudy.

“Sure,” said Kris.

“I mean it!” said Rudy. “I was lonely at night.”

Kris scowled and dodged Rudy’s gaze.

“By the way, how did you get in here?” asked Rudy. “I’m pretty sure I locked the door before I left.”

There was a moment of silence.

“Window,” responded Kris.

“You broke into my room?”

“If you wanna be technical about it, yeah I broke in.”

“So you did miss me then.”

Kris fell quiet again. His cheeks were tinged pink but this time he didn’t make any attempt to look away.

“Can I swap places with that?” asked Rudy, pointing at the pillow in Kris’ arms.

Kris gave him a blank stare and then muttered something under his breath. A second later, he’d tossed the pillow onto the floor with a scowl.

Rudy stared at the discarded pillow, baffled by the action for a moment, before climbing into his bed, pulling his boyfriend into a loose embrace.

Kris sighed into Rudy’s shoulder and closed his eyes.

“Have you been busy the past week?” asked Rudy.

“No,” responded Kris. “It’s been quiet around here. Most followed your lead and fucked off outta here.”

“It is the holidays, after all,” said Rudy, nuzzling Kris’ hair.

“Would you stop that?” grunted Kris.

“But it’s so soft today,” mumbled Rudy.

Kris pulled away to shoot a glare at Rudy.

Rudy responded with a quick peck on the other’s lips.

“Wh-what the fuck?” blurted Kris.

“I said that I missed you,” said Rudy.

Kris’ face contorted into a strange expression. One of mostly confusion and disbelief, with maybe some other warmer feelings underneath.

“Kiss me again, you fool,” said Kris.

Rudy was more than happy to close the distance between them.

This time, Kris met him halfway, pulling Rudy closer towards him with a firm grip.

Their movements were gentle and slow, both wanting to savour the moment and make it last.

After what seemed like hours, they parted again.

Rudy let out a content sigh.

“You need to stop,” muttered Kris.

“Stop what?” asked Rudy.

“Stop seducing me like this,” said Kris.

“Says the one who invited me into bed,” said Rudy, eyebrow raised.

“Oi, you’re the one who asked,” said Kris. “Plus, this is your bed anyway.”

“Right, right,” said Rudy, wriggling around to find a comfy position.

“Are you gonna let me go any time soon?” asked Kris.

“I’d rather not,” said Rudy with a yawn.

“...What?”

“It was a long train ride to get here, and right now I’m in bed with my dearest so-”

“Shut up.”

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Rudy was woken up by the sound of incoherent shouts.

He first thing he saw was a doorway and the sight of a half empty suitcase stuck to the ceiling.

Wait. That’s the floor. Did Kris kick him off the bed again?

Said guy crossed his sight and ran out of the bedroom, yelling something along the lines of Alicia being an ass for not waking them for dinner.

Rudy picked himself up and crawled under the bedsheets.

It was good to be back but maybe one thing he didn’t miss was the noise of this dorm.

**Author's Note:**

> it's a terrible title, i kno
> 
> dedicated to kiriel and bo, thanks for dragging me into rudykris hell


End file.
